concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercyful Fate
1981: September 6, 1981 Taastrup Community Center, Copenhagen, Denmark September 26, 1981 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark (supporting Girlschool) October 31, 1981 Beat Star Club, Copenhagen, Denmark 1982: March 7, 1982 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark March 12, 1982 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark (Heavy Metal Night, with Silver Mountain and Overdrive) March 26, 1982 Odd Fellow Palace, Copenhagen, Denmark (supporting Gillan) September 25, 1982 The Cottage, Baarle, Netherlands (supported by Crossfire) September 28, 1982 The Dynamo, Eindhoven, Netherlands October 5, 1982 Odd Fellow Palace, Copenhagen, Denmark (supporting Uriah Heep) 1983: March 7, 1983 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark March 18, 1983 Moonlight Club, London, England March 19, 1983 Clarendon Hotel, London, England April 2, 1983 The Dynamo, Eindhoven, Netherlands April 8, 1983 Siesta, Hengelo, Netherlands April 9, 1983 The Dynamo, Eindhoven, Netherlands June 1, 1983 Copenhagen, Denmark June 25, 1983 Brabant Hall, s'Hertogenbosch, Netherlands (Aardshock Festival, with Accept, Trance, Vandenberg, Raven, and Venom (cancelled)) June 26, 1983 Colliery, Bochum, Germany (supported by Trance, Raven, and Streetfighter) December 3, 1983 Copenhagen, Denmark (cancelled) December 4, 1983 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark 1984: January 19, 1984 Dynamo Club, Eindhoven, Netherlands January 20, 1984 Countdown Club, Hilversum, Netherlands January 21, 1984 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands January 22, 1984 Elcerlyck, Raalte, Netherlands February 20, 1984 Odiessa 2001 Club, Milan, Italy February 21, 1984 Udine, Italy February 22, 1984 Florence, Italy February 23, 1984 New Vinavil, Imola, Italy February 24, 1984 Espero Theater, Rome, Italy February 25, 1984 Partenope Theater, Naples, italy March 3, 1984 St. Albans City Hall, St. Albans, England (supporting Manowar) March 4, 1984 Bournemouth Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, England (cancelled) March 5, 1984 Colston Hall, Bristol, England (cancelled) March 6, 1984 Birmingham Odeon, Birmingham, England (cancelled) March 8, 1984 Playhouse Theater, Edinburgh, Scotland (cancelled) March 9, 1984 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England (cancelled) March 10, 1984 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England (cancelled) March 11, 1984 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, Wales (cancelled) March 12, 1984 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England (cancelled) March 13, 1984 Middlesbrough Town Hall, Middlesbrough, England (cancelled) March 14, 1984 Rock City, Nottingham, England (cancelled) April 5, 1984 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark April 15, 1984 Salt Warehouse, Copenhagen, Denmark April 19, 1984 Copenhagen, Denmark June 10, 1984 Poperinge Sports Stadium, Poperinge, Belgium (Heavy Sound Festival, with Motorhead, Twisted Sister, Metallica, Manowar, Lita Ford, Faithful Breath, and H-Bombs) August 30, 1984 Le Bourget, Paris, France (cancelled) Don't Break the Oath Tour: October 20, 1984 Starry Night, Portland, OR (supported by Final Warning) October 21, 1984 Club Can't Tell, Sacramento, CA (supported by Exodus, Blizzard, and Sentinel Beast) October 23-24, 1984 The Mason Jar, Phoenix, AZ (2 shows) October 25, 1984 Reseda Country Club, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows, supported by Exciter) October 26, 1984 Kabuki Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Exciter) October 28, 1984 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO (supported by Exciter) October 30, 1984 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO October 31, 1984 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL November 2, 1984 Madison Theater, Detroit, MI November 3, 1984 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supported by Manimals) November 4, 1984 Larry's, Toronto, ON November 6, 1984 Universe Bar, Quebec City, QC November 7, 1984 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC November 9, 1984 L'Amour, New York, NY (supported by Sneak Attack) November 11, 1984 Coast to Coast, Baltimore, MD November 20, 1984 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) November 21, 1984 Arlington Theater, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) November 23, 1984 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) November 24, 1984 Adams Avenue Theater, San Diego, CA (cancelled) November 27, 1984 Joe Freeman Coliseum, San Antonio, TX (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) November 28, 1984 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 1, 1984 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 2, 1984 Variety Theater, Cleveland, OH (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 4, 1984 Eagles Club, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 5, 1984 Grand Circus Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 6, 1984 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (cancelled) December 7, 1984 Rochester Auditorium, Rochester, NY (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 8, 1984 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 11, 1984 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA (cancelled) December 12, 1984 Ontario Theater, Washington D.C (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 14, 1984 Beacon Theater, New York, NY (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 15, 1984 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 16, 1984 The Living Room, Providence, RI (supporting Motorhead, with Exciter) December 26, 1984 Walter Kobel Hall, Russelheim, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Helix, Girlschool, and Talon) December 27, 1984 Pink Palace, Essen, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Helix, Girlschool, and Talon) December 28, 1984 Volkingen Sport Hall, Volkingen, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Helix, Girlschool, and Talon) December 29, 1984 Bad Rappenau Sport Hall, Bad Rappenau, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Helix, Girlschool, Talon, and Sinner) December 30, 1984 Hemmerlein Hall, Nuremberg, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Helix, Girlschool, and Talon) 1985: April 11, 1985 Saga Rock Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark May 2, 1985 Culture House, Mannheim, Germany (cancelled) 1993: May 28, 1993 Gentofte Stadium, Copenhagen, Denmark (supporting Metallica, with Suicidal Tendencies and The Cult) May 30, 1993 Welschap Air Base, Eindhoven, Netherlands (Dynamo Open Air Festival, with Anthrax, Suicidal Tendencies, Mindfunk, Z, Biohazard, Monster Magnet, Dweezil Zappa, Freak of Nature, Fear Factory, Nudeswirl, Trouble, Annihilator, Gorefest, Fudge Tunnel, Kong, Wool) In the Shadows Tour: (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam, Cathedral, and Anarcrusis from September 12-29) September 8, 1993 Saratoga Winners, Cohoes, NY (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) September 9, 1993 Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) September 10, 1993 Studio One, Newark, NJ (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) September 11, 1993 Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) September 12, 1993 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA September 13, 1993 The Bayou, Washington D.C September 14, 1993 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT September 15, 1993 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC September 16, 1993 Diamond Club, Toronto, ON September 17, 1993 Connecticut Street Armory, Buffalo, NY September 18, 1993 Fox Town City Limits, Pittsburgh, PA September 20, 1993 Flash's Concert Club, Cleveland, OH September 21, 1993 Newport Music House, Columbus, OH September 22, 1993 Harpo's, Detroit, MI September 23, 1993 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH September 24, 1993 Oak Theater, Chicago, IL September 25, 1993 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI September 27, 1993 The Mirage, Minneapolis, MN September 28, 1993 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO September 29, 1993 Kansas City, MO October 1, 1993 Gothic Theater, Denver, CO (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 3, 1993 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 4, 1993 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 5, 1993 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 7, 1993 The Omni, Oakland, CA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 8, 1993 The Palace, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 9, 1993 Iguana's, Tijuana, Mexico (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 10, 1993 Wildcat House, Tucson, AZ (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 11, 1993 Club Rio, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 13, 1993 Dallas City Limits, Dallas, TX (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 14, 1993 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 15, 1993 Showcase, San Antonio, TX (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 16, 1993 Tower Theater, Houston, TX (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 17, 1993 New Orleans Music Hall, New Orleans, LA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 19, 1993 The Edge, Jacksonville, FL (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 20, 1993 The Legendary Station, Fern Park, FL (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 21, 1993 The Edge, Fort Lauderdale, FL (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 22, 1993 Ritz Theater, Tampa, FL (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 23, 1993 International Ballroom, Atlanta, GA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 24, 1993 Raleigh, NC (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 25, 1993 Rocky's, Charlotte, NC (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 27, 1993 Peppermint Beach Club, Virginia Beach, VA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 28, 1993 Zodiac Club, Allentown, PA (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 29, 1993 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 30, 1993 Roxy Music Hall, Huntington, NY (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) October 31, 1993 Ritz Theater, New York, NY (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Cathedral) 1994: July 2, 1994 Darupvej, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival, with Aerosmith, Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals, Biosphere, Chaka Demus & Pliers, DJ Typhoon, Extreme, Grant Lee Buffalo, House of Pain, Kinky Boot Beast, Rage Against the Machine, Robert Leiner, Sick of It All, Snapcase, Supernova, The Pharcyde, Timbuktu, Angelique Kidjo, Bettie Serveert, Bjork, The Balanescu Quartet, Clawfinger, Derrick May, Fadela & Sahraoui, Gnags, Hassan Hakmoun, Kashmir, Les Rita Mitsouko, Lucky Dube, Madder Rose, Me'Shell NdegeOcello, Misekuoro Huutajat, NoMeansNo, Norman Jay, Nulle & Verdensorkestret, One Dove, Paradise Lost, Peter Gabriel, Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila, Saint Etienne, Sepultura, Slobo Horo, Sort Sol, Terry Farley, The Specials, Throw That Beat in the Garbagecan!, Tindersticks, Trio Rocco, Underworld, Urban Species, Waltari, The Charlie Hunter Trio, Dead Moon, Dizzy Mizz Mizzy, Dwight Yoakam, Elvis Costello & The Attractions, Eric Gadd, George Clinton & The P-Funk All Stars, Grind, How Do I?, Jah Wobble's Invaders of the Heart, Mary Black, Mutha's Day Out, Orbital, Psyched Up Janis, Radiohead, Rollins Band, Stereolab, Tab Two, The Boo Radleys, The Flesh Quartet, The Hair & Skin Trading Company, The Red Devils, The Sandmen, Transglobal Underground, Trumans Water, The Vampire State Building, Ym:stammen, bob hund, Accept, Babes in Toyland, Big Fat Snake, Boukman Eksperyans, Bruce Cockburn, Elastica, Etta Cameron, Hedningarna, Inspiral Carpets, The Levellers, Maceo Parker, Ozric Tentacles, Senser, TV-2, The Blue Aeroplanes, The James Taylor Quartet, The Posies, Trains & Boats & Planes, Yo La Tengo, and ZZ Top) November 13, 1994 Hamburg Docks, Hamburg, Germany November 15, 1994 Huxley's New World, Berlin, Germany November 18, 1994 The Waiting Room, Cologne, Germany November 20, 1994 Vosselaar Town Hall, Vosselaar, Belgium November 21, 1994 Volksbildungsheim, Frankfurt, Germany November 22, 1994 Charter Hall, Munich, Germany November 23, 1994 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany Time Tour: January 18, 1995 Axis, Boston, MA January 19, 1995 Water Street Music Hall, Rochester, NY January 20, 1995 Studio 1, Newark, NJ January 21, 1995 Roxy Music Hall, Huntington, NY January 22, 1995 The Limelight, New York, NY January 24, 1995 The Bayou, Washington D.C January 25, 1995 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH January 26, 1995 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH January 27, 1995 Harpo's, Detroit, MI January 28, 1995 Vic Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Solitude Aeternus) January 29, 1995 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Solitude Aeternus) January 30, 1995 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Solitude Aeternus) February 1, 1995 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO (supported by Solitude Aeternus) February 3, 1995 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by Solitude Aeternus) February 4, 1995 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR (supported by Solitude Aeternus) February 6, 1995 The Edge, Palo Alto, CA February 7, 1995 Trocadero Transfer, San Francisco, CA February 8, 1995 Palace Theater, Los Angeles, CA February 10, 1995 The Back Room, Austin, TX February 11, 1995 The Abyss, Houston, TX February 12, 1995 Showcase Theater, San Antonio, TX February 13, 1995 Dallas City Limits, Dallas, TX February 15, 1995 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA February 16, 1995 Winston-Salem, NC February 17, 1995 Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD February 18, 1995 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA February 19, 1995 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT Post-tour: July 15, 1995 Castle Domain of Blondel de Beauregard, Geraardsbergen, Belgium (Via-Rock Open Air Festival, with Glenn Hughes, Sick of It All, Warrant, Benediction, Abstrakt Algebra, Kix, Power, Warpath, C.L.V., Venom (cancelled), Hate Squad, and Reno) July 16, 1995 Alexandria, Copenhagen, Denmark 1996: August 11, 1996 Amager Beach, Copenhagen, Denmark (Giants of Rock, with Rainbow, The Pretty Maids, and Led Zeppelin Jam) Into the Unknown Tour: August 22, 1996 Aeroanta, Curitiba, Brazil (supporting King Diamond) August 23, 1996 Regatas Santista Club, Santos, Brazil (supporting King Diamond) August 24, 1996 Pacaembu Stadium, Sao Paulo, Brazil (Monsters of Rock, with Biohazard, Helloween, Heroes del Silencio, Iron Maiden, King Diamond, Motorhead, Raimundos, and Skid Row) August 25, 1996 Cement, Buenos Aires, Argentina (supporting King Diamond, with Extinction and Trepanador) August 27, 1996 Highlander, Sao Paulo, Brazil (supporting King Diamond) October 19, 1996 Birch Hill Nightclub, Oldbridge, NJ (supported by Overdose, Crisis, Voivod, and Propane) October 20, 1996 7 Willow Street, Rye, NY (supported by Overdose, Crisis, Voivod, and Propane) October 22, 1996 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA (supported by Overdose) October 23, 1996 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Overdose) October 24, 1996 Showplace Theater, Buffalo, NY (supported by Overdose) October 25, 1996 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY (supported by Overdose) October 26, 1996 Saratoga Winners, Cohoes, NY (supported by Overdose) October 27, 1996 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC (supported by Overdose, Necronomicon, and Homicide) October 28, 1996 Wetlands Preserve, New York, NY (supported by Overdose) October 30, 1996 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY (supported by Overdose) October 31, 1996 Tuxedo Junction, Danbury, CT (supported by Overdose) November 1, 1996 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supported by Overdose, Blood Coven, and Azrea) November 2, 1996 Harpo's, Detroit, MI (supported by Overdose) November 3, 1996 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Overdose) November 4, 1996 The Metro, Chicago, IL (supported by Overdose) November 5, 1996 Silver Dollar Saloon, Lansing, MI (supported by Overdose and Flex) November 8, 1996 Showcase Theater, San Antonio, TX (supported by Crisis, Voivod, and Propane) November 9, 1996 The Abyss, Houston, TX (supported by Crisis, Voivod, and Propane) November 30, 1996 Opera Cinema, Mexico City, Mexico (supported by Makina and Under Moonlight Sadness) February 27, 1997 Club Delkoltee, Tallinn, Estonia (supporting King Diamond) February 28, 1997 Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland (supporting King Diamond) March 2, 1997 Electric Garden, Stockholm, Sweden (supporting King Diamond) March 4, 1997 Diezel, Halmstad, Sweden (supporting King Diamond) March 6, 1997 Metron, Gothenburg, Sweden (supporting King Diamond) March 7, 1997 Vega, Copenhagen, Denmark (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 8, 1997 The Tobacco Factory, Esbjerg, Denmark (supporting King Diamond) March 9, 1997 Market Hall, Hamburg, Germany (supporting King Diamond) March 11, 1997 Zeche, Bochum, Germany (supporting King Diamond) March 12, 1997 Halford, Berlin, Germany (supporting King Diamond) March 14, 1997 Werra Rath Hall, Merkers, Germany (supporting King Diamond) March 15, 1997 The Power Plant, Chemnitz, Germany (cancelled) March 18, 1997 Poznan Arena, Poznan, Poland (supporting King Diamond) March 19, 1997 Live Music Hall, Cologne, Germany (supporting King Diamond) March 20, 1997 Northern Lights, Tillburg, Netherlands (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 22, 1997 The Milky Way Max, Amsterdam, Netherlands (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 23, 1997 Voseelaar Town Hall, Vosselaar, Belgium (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 25, 1997 Wisla Hall, Krakow, Poland (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 26, 1997 Vitkovice Palace of Sports & Culture, Ostrava, Czech Republic (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 27, 1997 Small Sports Hall, Prague, Czech Republic (supporting King Diamond, with Overdose) March 29, 1997 Mylos Club, Thessaloniki, Greece (supporting King Diamond) March 30, 1997 Rodon Club, Athens, Greece (supporting King Diamond) April 1, 1997 Rock House, Vienna, Austria (cancelled) April 2, 1997 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany (cancelled) Dead Again Tour: January 17, 1998 Recife Sport Club, Recife, Brazil (supported by Shock) January 18, 1998 National Bar, Belo Horizonte, Brazil (supported by Eminence and Dunkell Reiter) January 23, 1998 Catanduva, Brazil January 24, 1998 Theater of the Vampires, Sao Paulo, Brazil January 25, 1998 Imperator, Rio di Janeiro, Brazil January 31, 1998 Chile Stadium, Santiago, Chile (supported by Dorso and Gorhoth) July 24, 1998 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI (Milwaukee MetalFest, with 40 Grit, Blood Storm, Bongzilla, Burn the Priest, Cenotaph, Cromlech, Dawn, Deaden, Death, Defiled, Disarray, Flesh Parade, Fleshgrind, Forest of Impaled, Gorguts, Immolation, Impaled Nazarene, Jungle Rot, Living Sacrifice, Mayhem, Morgion, Morta Skuld, My Own Victim, Nile, Oppressor, Pyrexia, Sadus, Sarcophagus, Shadows Fall, Simon Barr Sinister, Soilent Green, Suffocation, The Chasm, Today is the Day, Torniquet, Usurper, Benumb, Black Army Jacket, Brutal Truth, Cephalic Carnage, Consumed, Crowbar, Cryptopsy, Darkmoon, Deeds of Flesh, Dehumanized, Destruction, Dominion, Dying Breed, Dying Fetus, Emperor, Fall, Gorgasm, Grim Reality, Hatebreed, Iced Earth, Internal Bleeding, Meshuggah, Midian, Monster X, Mortal Decay, Mortician, Pissing Razors, Six Feet Under, Sodom, and The Dillinger Escape Plan) July 25, 1998 Ground Zero, Minneapolis, MN July 26, 1998 The Pig Pen, Clinton, IA (supported by Angelwitch) July 28, 1998 Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO July 30, 1998 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR July 31, 1998 Studebaker's, Vancouver, BC (cancelled) August 1, 1998 Fenix Underground, Seattle, WA August 3, 1998 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Old Granddad and The Council) August 4, 1998 Bojangles, Sacramento, CA (cancelled) August 5, 1998 The Edge, Palo Alto, CA August 7, 1998 Majestic Theater, Ventura, CA August 8, 1998 Granada Theater, Santa Barbara, CA August 9, 1998 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA August 10, 1998 The Bell Jar, Phoenix, AZ (cancelled) August 11, 1998 Rialto Theater, Tucson, AZ (cancelled) August 13-14, 1998 White Rabbit, San Antonio, TX August 15, 1998 The Abyss, Houston, TX August 16, 1998 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK August 18, 1998 Toy Tiger, Louisville, KY August 19, 1998 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH August 20, 1998 Cleveland Odeon, Cleveland, OH August 21, 1998 Alrosa Villa, Columbus, OH August 22, 1998 Harpo's, Detroit, MI August 24, 1998 House of Blues, Chicago, IL August 25, 1998 Graffitti's, Pittsburgh, PA August 27, 1998 Birch Hill Nightclub, Oldbridge, NJ August 28, 1998 Chance Theater, Poughkeepsie, NY August 29, 1998 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY August 30, 1998 Club Infinity, Springfield, MA (supported by Shadows Fall) August 31, 1998 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT September 2, 1998 Tuxedo Junction, Danbury, CT September 3, 1998 Trocadero Cafe, Philadelphia, PA September 4, 1998 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA September 5, 1998 Life, New York, NY (supported by Hatebreed and Candiria) 9 Tour: (Supported by Nevermore from September 22-October 23, unless noted) May 23, 1999 Gulbergen Estate, Nuenen, Netherlands (Dynamo Open Air, with All Out War, Anathema, Ancient Rites, Angra, Apocalyptica, Arch Enemy, Atari Teenage Riot, Biohazard, Black Label Society, Blood for Blood, CAGE, Cold as Life, Cradle of Filth, Cryptopsy, Cubanate, Darkane, Dimmu Borgir, E.Town Concrete, Emperor, Fatso Jetson, Fear Factory, Gamma Ray, The Gathering, Gluecifer, Goatsnake, God Dethroned, Grip Inc., The Hard-Ons, The Haunted, Heideroosjes, Hypocrisy, In Extremo, Iron Monkey, Labyrinth, Lacuna Coil, Loudness, Madball, Manowar, Marduk, Merauder, Meshuggah, Metallica, Monster Magnet, Morbid Angel, Murphy's Law, Nebula, Nashville Pussy, Nevermore, Nile, Nocturnal Rites, Oceans of Sadness, One Minute Silence, Out, Overkill, Peter Pan Speedrock, Pitchshifter, Pulkas, Speedealer, Run Devil Run, Ryker's, Skarhead, Skinlab, Stormtroopers of Death, Sodom, The Space Age Playboys, Spineshank, Static-X, System of a Down, Therion, Thyrfing, Trail of Tears, The Troopers, Undia, Unjust, Violation of Trust, Zeke, and 59 Times the Pain) May 25, 1999 Slavia Athletics Stadium, Prague, Czech Republic (supporting Metallica, with Monster Magnet) May 28, 1999 Glass House, Berlin, Germany May 29, 1999 Port Railway, Offenbach, Germany June 1, 1999 Gwardia Stadium, Warsaw, Poland (supporting Metallica, with Monster Magnet) June 3, 1999 MTK Stadium, Budapest, Hungary (supporting Metallica, with Monster Magnet) June 4, 1999 Markt Allhau Festival Site, Markt Allhau, Austria (Rock In Allhau Festival, with Demolition, Destillery, Eldritch, Girlschool, Manowar, Overkill, Quiet Riot, Sodom, Stigmata IV, Time Machine, Angra, Drahdiwaberl, Gilby Clarke, Knorkator, Labyrinth, Seeds of Sorrow, Sextiger, Stahl, The Street Survivors, Edguy, Facelift, Galloway, Headstone Epitaph, Lefay, Mindfeed, Nevermore, Rage, Saxon, Skyclad, and burn.time) June 5, 1999 FilaForum Assago, Milan, Italy (Gods of Metal Festival, with Biohazard, Cappanera, Lacuna Coil, Metallica, Monster Magnet, Overkill, The Space Age Playboys, Stratovarius, Angra, Avalon, Get Animal, HammerFall, Headstone Epitaph, Iron Savior, Labyrinth, Manowar, Motorhead, Nevermore, Skyclad, and Time Machine) June 7, 1999 Central Stadium, Ljubljana, Slovenia (supporting Metallica, with Monster Magnet) June 9, 1999 Hirsch, Nuremberg, Germany (supported by Encryption) June 11, 1999 Solvesborg, Sweden (Sweden Rock Festival, with Budgie, Canned Heat, Captain Beyond, Dave Hole, David Lee Roth, Dare, Deep Purple, Dio, Entombed, Freak Kitchen, Gamma Ray, HammerFall, L.A. Doors, Lion's Share, LOK, Lotus, Manowar, Motorhead, The Michael Schenker Group, Scorpions, The Quill, and U.D.O) June 12, 1999 Pump Housing, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Furious Trauma) June 13, 1999 Market Hall, Hamburg, Germany June 15, 1999 Rail Theater, Lyon, France June 17, 1999 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain June 18, 1999 Macumba Room, Madrid, Spain June 19, 1999 Jam Room, Bergara, Spain June 20, 1999 The Bikini, Toulouse, France June 21, 1999 The Locomotive, Paris, France June 22, 1999 The Tube, Stuttgart, Germany June 23, 1999 Z7 Concert Factory, Pratteln, Switzerland June 25, 1999 Borek, Trinec, Czech Republic (Noc Plna Hvezd Festival) June 26, 1999 Roitzschjora Airfield, Lobnitz, Germany (With Full Force Festival, with Enslaved, Hypocrisy, Ignite, Monster Magnet, Sepultura, Six Feet Under, Stormtroopers of Death, Beatsteaks, Manowar, NOFX, Pitchshifter, Agnostic Front, Metalium, Ministry, The Misfits, and Pro-Pain) June 27, 1999 Boeretang, Dessel, Belgium (Graspop Metal Meeting, with Anathema, Ancient Rites, Children of Bodom, Cradle of Filth, Danzig, Darkane, Dimmu Borgir, Hypocrisy, Ignite, Immortal, Kreator, Manowar, Motorhead, Out, Pitchshifter, Primal Fear, Ryker's, Sepultura, Slapshot, Stormtroopers of Death, and The Gathering) June 29, 1999 Discount, Wil, Switzerland July 1, 1999 Incognito, Munich, Germany July 2, 1999 Works, Osnabruck, Germany July 3, 1999 Zomerweg Festival Site, Burgum, Netherlands (Waldrock, with Altar, Deviate, HammerFall, Immortal, In Flames, My Mind's Mine, Sepultura, Stormtroopers of Death, and The Urban Dance Squad) July 4, 1999 Culture Factory, Krefeld, Germany July 6, 1999 Dance Cafe, Paris, France July 8, 1999 Malsaucy Peninsula, Belfort, France (Eurockeenes de Belfort, with Angra, Mass Hysteria, Metallica, Monster Magnet, Shovel, Blondie, The Bloodhound Gang, Creed, Everlast, Faithless, GusGus, JMPZ, Jaill, LTNO, Lofofora, Marilyn Manson, Mercury Rev, Placebo, Cheb Mami, Cree Summer, Eagle-Eye Cherry, Lenny Kravitz, Masnada, Miskeen, P18, Rinocerose, Skunk Anansie, The Black Crowes, Tricky, Virago, Al Green, Calexico, Faf Larage, Hubert-Felix Thiefaine, Matmatah, Noi, Pierpoljak, Popa Chubby, Stereophonics, and The Cardigans) July 10, 1999 Milton Keynes National Bowl, Milton Keynes, England (Metallica's Big Day Out, with Metallica, Marilyn Manson, Placebo, Sepultura, Terrorvision, Monster Magnet, Queens of the Stone Age, Ministry, Pitchshifter, Creed, Symposium, and Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals) July 12, 1999 Youth Sports Center, Athens, Greece (Rockwave Festival, with Exhumation, Horrified, Immortal, Manowar, Nightfall, Sodom, Blur, Mercury Rev, Mikael Delta, Oneiropagida, Placebo, Purple Overdose, dEUS, Bokomolech, Closer, The Fun Lovin' Criminals, Garbage, Make Believe, Patti Smith, Terrorvision, The Bloodhound Gang, Queens of the Stone Age, Sigmatropic, The Afghan Whigs, The Earthbound, and The Prodigy) July 16, 1999 National Stadium, Lisbon, Portugal (T99, with Anger, Metallica, Monster Magnet, The Rollins Band, Aerosmith, Guano Apes, Ministry, Ramp, The Black Crowes, Garbage, Reporter Estrabico, Stereophonics, and Zucchero) August 5, 1999 Lucky & Co, Rijssen, Netherlands (Rijssen Metal Festival, with Metal Church, Fates Warning (cancelled), Angra (cancelled), and Nevermore) August 6, 1999 Main Street, Itzehoe, Germany (Wacken Open Air Festival, with Death SS, Fates Warning, Skyclad, Tankard, Bewitched, Brainstorm, Crematory, Destruction, Die Apokalyptischen Rider, Dokken, Edguy, Eisregen, Elakelaiset, Enslaved, Freedom Call, Girlschool, God Dethroned, Graveworm, HammerFall, House of Spirits, Immortal, In Aeternum, In Extremo, Jag Panzer, The Killers, Leatherwolf, Mayhem, Mystic Circle, Napalm Death, Paragon, Pariah, Powergod, Rage, Richtofen, Roland Grapow, Saxon, Sinister, Sinner, Temple of the Absurd, The Sygnet, The Waltons, Totenmond, The Tygers of Pan Tang, U.D.O., Vicki Vomit, Warhammer, Agent Steel, Amon Amarth, Angra, Atrocity, Axel Rudi Peli, Axxis, Cannibal Corpse, D-A-D, Dark Tranquility, Destiny's End, Dimmu Borgir, Dr. Death, In Flames, Jaguar, Lefay, Marshall Law, Memory Garden, Metal Church, Metalium, Mindfeed, Nevermore, Paradox, The Pretty Maids, Primal Fear, Razor, Sacred Steel, Six Feet Under, Solitude Aeternus, Steel Prophet, Subway to Sally, The Crown, The Gathering, Therion, Threshold, Tom Angelripper, Torment, Tristania, Umbra et Imago, Wardog, and Warrant) August 13, 1999 Halloween Club, Sao Paulo, Brazil August 14, 1999 Cement, Buenos Aires, Argentina August 15, 1999 Providence Theater, Santiago, Chile September 22, 1999 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Doc Severinson and Nevermore) September 23, 1999 Canes Bar & Grill, San Diego, CA September 24, 1999 Majestic Theater, Ventura, CA September 25, 1999 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA (cancelled) September 27, 1999 Fenix Aboveground, Seattle, WA (supported by Nevermore and M.A.C.) September 29, 1999 Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO October 3, 1999 Birch Hill Nightclub, Oldbridge, NJ October 4, 1999 Medley, Montreal, QC (supported by Nevermore and Overkill) October 5, 1999 Reverb Nightclub, Toronto, ON October 7, 1999 9:30 Club, Washington D.C October 8, 1999 L'Amour, New York, NY October 9, 1999 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA October 10, 1999 City Limits, Waterbury, CT October 12, 1999 State Theater, St. Petersburg, FL October 14, 1999 Zeppelin's, Metairie, LA October 15, 1999 Cardi's 2000, Houston, TX October 16, 1999 White Rabbit, San Antonio, TX October 17, 1999 Vampire Lounge, Dallas, TX October 19, 1999 House of Blues, Chicago, IL October 20, 1999 Annie's, Cincinnati, OH October 22, 1999 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH October 23, 1999 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI